DP-GT-Reign Storm
by Darth Synkka
Summary: The fight with Pariah and afterward in the Golden Trio Universe. Rated T because there is going to be minor swearing, violence and stuff like that. Chapter 1 has no swearing but it will be there later


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm just slightly obsessed with it at the moment. **

**A/N: This story will be either a two-shot or a three-shot**

* * *

><p>Danny transformed back to his human form and hopped inside the ecto-suit. Danny was a little nervous about this, how could he not be? He would most likely die. Contrary to popular belief, Danny was not stupid. He knew this was pretty much a suicide mission but <em>someone<em> had to fight Pariah and he wasn't letting Sam, Tuck, or Val deal with him. Sure, they were capable but there was no way he was letting them fight, especially not Valerie who was injured enough already. He was going to dethrone this king and if the price was his half-life then so be it because if the suit was going to be killing anybody, it was going to be him.

"Activate neural receptors." exclaimed Danny with a tenacity in his facial expression and tone that is only ever seen by his friends.

"Initiate power-up sequence!" the suit reacted to Danny's voice, electrifying the hands as they balled into fists. The power was at 90% but he needed more. Pressing his foot on what looked like a gas pedal, the power was raised to 95%. Danny smiled, more than ready fight this Ghost King.

"Yeah, there we go." Danny muttered to himself. He suddenly heard a slight creak followed by the prickling sensation of someone watching him. Danny knew exactly who it was, Sam and Tucker.

"I can see you over there, you know." he said with a smirk. Sam and Tucker approached Danny, clearly very worried. Danny turned around in his suit, getting the hang of it before the fight.

"Danny, please." Sam begged. Danny was taken aback. Sam _never_ begged; hell she never even said please unless she really wanted something.

"Come on, Sam. I'll be back in twenty minutes tops and when I do, we'll go to the Nasty Burger, pig out, you guys are gonna fight over your eating habits, my ghost sense will go off and it'll be business as usual." Danny told his friends. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was just saying that to make his friends feel better. And Sam and Tucker knew it. They looked down sadly.

"Guys, I'll be back." Probably. Maybe. Danny sighed, not sure what to do or say to make them feel better. Danny opened his mouth but closed it again. Anything he said would sound too much like good bye.

"Danny, I-" Sam was interrupted by a red mist. A face appeared in the mist exclaiming; "Humans! Hear my decree."

"That's my cue. Tuck, I need you to take down the ghost shield on my way out, ok?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded reluctantly and took off for the control panel. "Ok, be careful, bro." Danny nodded, smiling at his brother and looked at Sam.

"Sam, protect the city. They'll need someone to look after them until I get back." He said to her, not sure what else could be said. He didn't want her to think he won't come back, even though it was true. Sam looked exasperated, like she couldn't believe that that's all he had to say, but then her face softened, looking at him like she was already planning his funeral and said: "If you die, I'll kill you." before running off after Tucker.

Danny mentally shook his head and transformed into Danny Phantom. Suddenly, the white rings appeared around the whole suit, transforming it. The suit was now black with the famous (infamous?) DP symbol.

Danny's friends looked at him sadly as they got ready to turn off the ghost shield and allow Danny to pass through it. He smiled at them and said; "See you later."

He flew off after those three little words. He heard the cheers of the citizens as he flew off in the ecto-suit and he heard a voice (it was Paulina's) saying from below; "Go get him Inviso-Bill!" Danny got seriously annoyed by this. He hated that they named him Inviso-Bill when he already had a superhero name. It didn't matter if he died or not, he still wasn't going to be dubbed Inviso-Bill any longer.

"My name's _not _Inviso-Bill! It's Phantom…_Danny_ Phantom!" he shouted as the ghost shield opened just enough to let Danny pass through.

As he flew away, Danny couldn't help but look back toward his home, unable to shake the feeling that this would be the last time he ever saw it. He slowly looked away knowing that he couldn't afford to dwell on his probable second death.

Taken by surprise at the size of Pariah's skeleton army, Danny gasped. How was he supposed to take them all out and still have energy to take down the Ghost King? There was no way he could possibly fly above them unnoticed. Maybe if he turned invisible? Danny didn't have time to think. He suddenly felt arrows pelting him and, as a reflex, he went intangible.

"Maybe if I try to pick these guys off one at a time..." Danny said, thinking aloud. He pointed a finger at them and a small ball, no bigger than a marble, popped out of it. It fell on the ground, a couple of the skeletons looking at each other and shrugging before the marble blew up, taking out a good one hundred of the skeletons in the army.

Danny got excited and cried out; "One hundred fold, eh? That doesn't reek!" The super-powered teenager let out an ecto blast that was much more powerful than normal, destroying at least two-three hundred of the skeleton thralls but at a price. Danny suddenly felt weakness and tiredness hit him like a ton of bricks. He saw the numbers on the suit go from 100% to 98%.

"Ok, I've gotta be smart about this. I'll need a lot of power to beat Pariah." he said once again thinking out loud. Arrows were once again shot at the fourteen-year-old but Danny countered by creating an ecto shield around him.

"Still not reeking!" Danny shouted. He attacked the thrall army with ecto blast after ecto blast, leaving his power level at 91%. The skeleton thralls suddenly dog piled Danny and, after a lot of concentration, he was able to get them off, though his power level was at 82%. He was starting to sweat and really feel tired. He was panting and that worried him a lot because he normally didn't need to breathe in ghost form. Maybe his body was falling back on the human need for oxygen to draw more energy? He didn't know but this was a bad thing.

Danny was about to attack again but something or some_one _already did. He looked around and saw the specter speeder being driven by Tucker and Sam, both in human form.

"I'm usually opposed to violence, but I'll make an exception in this case." said Sam, smirking.

"Get out of here guys!" Danny yelled, unable to stand the idea of his friends being hurt or killed. "It's too dangerous for you to be here."

"You need all the help you can get." argued Sam.

"Besides, we need to make a delivery." said Tucker. Suddenly, many ghosts appeared, looking ready to fight. Sam phased out of the specter speeder and transformed to her ghost form mid-air before landing on the ground. Tucker had decided to go back and keep an eye on the city.

"What? What are you doing here?" Danny whispered, awe-struck by the fact that the ghosts decided to help after all.

"We've decided to help you out. So don't push it." said Ember.

"I'll take it." Danny smiled, glad that he was not alone in this anymore. Skulker groaned loudly.

"Less talking, more fighting!" All the ghosts started fighting along with Skulker.

"Beware!" cried the Box Ghost. "For my place of employment has given me a new weapon," the Box Ghost took a roll of bubble wrap from who knows where. "The Bubble Wrap of Death!" Klemper blew ice and snow out of his mouth, freezing a few of the skeletons solid before the Box Ghost wrapped them in bubble wrap and sent them rolling away.

"Now will you be my friend?" Klemper asked the Box Ghost hopefully.

"Never!" the Box Ghost replied irritably. When will that ice pest get the message that he, the terrifying Box Ghost, would never want to be his friend?

Ember strummed a note on her guitar and created pink fists that would hit the skeleton guards like a brick wall, Sydney Poindexter was on the dragon ghost's back as she set fire to the thrall army, and Sam was fighting with hand-to-hand combat and ecto blasts of her own.

"Now go, defeat him so that I will be free to hunt you another day!" demanded Skulker, clearly addressing Danny.

"The guy really knows how to motivate you." Danny muttered sarcastically to Ember who was floating right beside him. Danny hurried to the inside of the castle and came to a pair of large doors.

"This is it." Danny said and then he smiled. "I always wanted to do this." Danny lifted his foot and kicked down the door. He spotted Pariah standing there, armed with a mace and wearing a Cheshire cat grin. Was he expecting him? Danny growled angrily but he was panting, giving away how tired he already was.

"A little ragged around the edges, eh child?" Pariah taunted. Rage boiled in the teen's blood…err…ectoplasm. How dare this Ghost King invade _his_ town and hurt _his_ people? This guy was so going down.

"What do you say-" Danny panted as he got closer to Pariah. "We ditch the snappy patter and get right to the part where I kick your ass right back into the sarcophagus?" Despite the fact that Danny's voice was breathy, it was clear that he was definitely not asking.

"Very well, I accept your terms!" Pariah bellowed as he slammed his mace onto his challenger. Thankfully, Danny conjured up a shield. The blow to the shield caused it to fade away and lower Danny's power level to 38% and then back up to 40%. What! He lost forty percent of his power in that one blow? He would have to strike hard and fast if he was going to beat the King of All Ghosts.

Danny groaned tiredly and sent a powerful ecto blast at Pariah, sending him flying toward the other side of the room and crashing into a chair. Danny approached Pariah to attack again but another wave of weakness hit him and the world split in two. His power level was at 35%. He groaned again and closed his eyes to bather his bearings.

"Having that much power; it's a burden, isn't it Child?" Pariah laughed as he taunted his clearly exhausted opponent. He tossed his mace at him, smiling cruelly. Danny noticed it just in time to jump up to avoid it but it was no use. The mace acted like a boomerang and hit Danny as it was coming back to Pariah. It knocked Danny close enough to Pariah for him to side-kick the boy into a wall.

The world started to spin but Danny got up anyway, running on adrenaline and his own stubbornness. "The power isn't the burden; the burden is in how I use it." Danny began. He remembered how he had been using his powers selfishly, using them to get back at Dash and his friends, and that wasn't ok in Danny's book. He got these powers to help people, to make sure they didn't get hurt, to protect them, _not_ for his own personal gain. "And I've been using it poorly lately." Danny closed his eyes and concentrated, finally being able to create duplicates. There were now four Danny Phantoms standing in front of Pariah, ready to kick his ass into the next century. Creating the duplicates lowered Danny's power level down to 25%. He could feel the sweat trickling down his neck and face, wetting his hair and making it stick to his face. His body was exhausted and his eyes started to droop closed but Danny forced them to remain open out of sheer hard-headedness.

_Not yet. _He kept telling himself. _Not yet._ Danny was pushing his body well passed its limits and he knew it as his weak, trembling muscles begged him to stop but he couldn't. Not when so much was at stake. His home was in danger and so was the rest of the human world. No, this could only end one way.

All four Danny Phantoms rained attacks on the ghost king, bombarding him with ecto blasts and punches. Pariah swung his mace hoping to hit the original with it but just ended up destroying a duplicate. The original Danny rammed into Pariah, knocking him over. The three Dannys approached Pariah and got ready to punch.

"Now leave my town alone!" the three Phantoms screamed as they punched Pariah.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, the citizens stared in awe as the town flickered back to reality for a moment. Was Danny Phantom succeeding? Were they wrong about him being a villain? The majority of doubters in Amity Park changed their minds about the young ghost. They realized he was just a kid, no different than their own teenage kids. They suddenly felt bad for their ghost child. If any of _their_ kids made a mistake, they could just try again, Phantom, however, did not have that luxury. Everyone except a few decided to be less hard on the ghostly superhero.

Back in Pariah's Keep, Pariah sent a red ecto blast at one of Danny's duplicates, destroying it.

"Surrender child. You can't possibly win." Pariah said with a cruel grin. The boy was weak and exhausted; it would be an easy kill now. A fire burned in Danny's glowing green eyes as that was said. He knew he wasn't going to win. He knew he wasn't going to live through this but he wasn't going to surrender. If Danny was going down then he was dragging Pariah down with him.

"I don't have to win. I just have to make sure you lose." Danny sent an ecto blast at the wall, making it crumble down and revealing the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. His power level was now at 15%. Pariah began to panic and screamed: "No…no!" There was no way he was going back in there. In his panic Pariah failed to realize that the child had knocked the Crown of Fire off of his head and was pushing him toward the sarcophagus.

Duplicate Danny was pushing Pariah toward the sarcophagus while the original Danny was holding the sarcophagus open but the ghost king was resisting. He had to push harder. The rockets on the feet off the suit got faster, causing the ghost king to be more easily pushed toward the sarcophagus.

Danny managed to get Pariah into the sarcophagus and closed it before absorbing his duplicate.

10%

Pariah was trying to break out of the sarcophagus, causing it to shake. Danny had very little strength left but he used the rest of it to keep the sarcophagus closed. Shit. He needed the key and couldn't find it.

9%

Sweat trickled down his face and onto the dashboard of the suit as he looked at the number.

8%

Danny knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. _I'm sorry Sam. _he thought to himself.

7%

_I'm sorry Tucker. _

6%

_Mom, dad, Jazz, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. _

5%

Danny's knees buckled and he collapsed. He panicked, thinking that he was going to fail when he was so close. Anyone else would have given up or been too weak to go on but Daniel Vladimir Fenton was a bull-headed individual and he managed to stubbornly hold the sarcophagus closed.

4%…3%…2%…

Through his blurry vision, Danny spotted a black gloved hand and a key. The owner of the hand turned the key and locked the sarcophagus closed. It was then that Danny allowed himself to fully collapse.

Danny turned so he was facing upward but he wasn't able to do much else. He was too weak to so much as move his arms and legs now. Yep, he was going home in a coffin. Danny spotted Vlad in ghost form holding the crown of fire. Danny was vaguely aware of Sam and the other ghosts that fought Pariah's army standing behind Vlad.

"I-I don't…understand." Danny croaked tiredly, his voice like that of a dying frog. After that, the world split in two again and started to spin. Black spots filled Danny's vision and he had to force his eyes to remain open. He was vaguely aware of Vlad speaking to him but everything sounded murky and far away, like the older halfa was trying to speak to him while he was underwater. Even if he had heard it, his mind was sluggish and he couldn't concentrate on it. Unconsciousness pulled at Danny, and it was getting harder and harder to resist. Eventually, the teenager could not resist any longer, felt himself transform back to his human form and could have sworn he heard Vlad scream out his name in a panic before finally allowing his eyes to fall closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These are my thoughts about what went on in Reign Storm. I know not everything is the same as in the episode but this does go with my DP story Golden Trio. Now one thing I wanted to stress is that in my DP fics, Vlad is Danny's biological father. I'm going to imply it in my fics but unless that's what the fic is about, I'm never gonna outright say it. I hope you're ok with this. If you're not, don't read my DP fics**


End file.
